borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Manufacturer classes - Help Wanted
The Project updated. see below. The list below is incomplete and out of order. I have yet to collect all of the item "classes" (which is totally just what i'm calling them), much less to own them all at the same time to gauge the correct order of quality. Thus they are simply listed in alpha order. At this time it remains unknown if all of the manufacturers have four different classes, i.e. Anshin, i've only found "Immaculate," Pangolin, only "Mail" and "Plate." I have been using my four end-game level collections, which tend towards the upper, upper end of item quality, and a new character, collecting and examining everything that falls on the ground. I'm still finding new classes every day. The other aspect of this project, aside from collecting all of the different manufacturer classes, is to place them in the correct order. It appears that, when different mfr. classes are contained in the same bank / backpack, that they appear from top to bottom, from lowest to highest quality. That said, i have had unique items of differing quality (e.g. blue Dove and purple Dove, Chiquito Amigo, et al) appear in differing classes. This is a work in progress and i am hoping that it attracts enough attention from the community to complete the list and put it in proper order so that it may find it's way into mainspace. Thanks in advance for any help. 22:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Updated What started out as a day-to-day paper-and-pencil project just got a lot easier when i googled "borderlands manufacturer classes" and came up with this. About halfway down is a rather outdated and sometimes mis-interpeted list of what appears to be manufacturer weapon grades, or what I call "classes." I would appreciate if the BL community would take a look at the table and confirm / deny the conclusions that I've garnered from Mr. Kairis' guide. I still have the following questions: *The Level 0 class names look suspiciously like prefixes. *At the time of Mr. Kairis' writing the game was still capped at level 50. Did the level cap increase change the level ranges? *Still missing are the class names for Anshin, Pangolin, and Eridian weapons. Perhaps a user proficient in the use of Gearcalc / WillowTree could generate the items' at different levels and document the differing classes? peas and carrots. the level ranges of the above manufacturers that i have listed in the table are almost assuredly wrong. *What the h*** are these things really called? Suggestions? 00:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Unless I'm mistaken, you are mixing what we call Manufacter Tiers, and Material Grade. "Tiers" only appear after weapon are level 13, and only (AFAIK) appear when you pick them up. Your "level 0" Tiers are effectually material prefixes. For example, if you pick up a crap level 13 Jakobs, you'll see on screen "Picked up Jakobs Classic (tier) Plywood (material grade prefix) Rifle". EDIT: Actually, as you said, organizing by manufacturer order makes this info appear in the headers :I think we already have all the info you are trying to collect on the wiki. Maybe not perfectly organized (I'm volunteering for any upkeep you might us to do btw), but it is there. Also, AFAIK, nothing new was introduced when the level caps where raised past 50. :Either, that, or I'm retarded and did not understand the project. happypal (talk • ) 09:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) well, there goes several hours i'm not getting back. *laughs. thank you kindly, happy. search as I might I couldn't locate this info on the wiki. and all I could recall was an aborted attempt at listing the tiers on some random talk page. the info at the link you provided looks fine. the only thing I would suggest (other than beating yourself soundly about the head with a blunt object to forget about this forum) would be to raise the profile of the info pan-wiki. thanks much, happy. 11:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) : God forbid that we try to improve what we have here! "Poorly organized" understates the problem, if anything. In places the information is obscured by surrounding bullshit, too. Note that the Eridian categories below are magazine model numbers corresponding to the glowing blue or purplish swelling on top of the gun. Dämmerung 18:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) On the contrary, I am all for reorganizing what we have. It is very difficult to do though, as everything is intertwined. Keeping things organized in a simple understandable manner, wihtout duplication... Not easy. happypal (talk • ) 19:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) What we have so far Discussion